


The Sun Will Shine

by asetyleenihappiliekki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: "a peaceful reign"?? pfft, AU, Fix-It, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Post Infinity War, brother, cause try whining about fictional characters to your therapist, happyfic, like they'll ever get a happy ending, self-therapy, the sun will shine upon us once again, vittusaatana.piste.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asetyleenihappiliekki/pseuds/asetyleenihappiliekki
Summary: "The sun will shine upon us once again", Loki held the Tesseract high, "brother."





	The Sun Will Shine

**Author's Note:**

> After The Infinity War, who doesn't need some therapy? I wrote this ages ago, and now, finally, the moon is in the right position. The stars are aligned.   
> I want to thank my Dear Friend TM for being there for me and convincing me of the good English skills I, obviously, have. Despite, I feel obligated to inform you that English isn't my first language. My first language is vittusaatana.

One day, after a long peaceful reign, Thor dies. 

He arrives in Valhalla, the Heaven of Gods, once again young, like years have laid no finger on him, and the sun shines upon him like never before.

Loki is there. He smiles. “I promised you, brother. The sun will shine upon us once again.”

And Thor smiles, his throat thick with storming longing, and he embraces his brother, his beloved brother, feels him through their clothes, feels his tears hot against his neck and his hands in his long hair, and Thor presses his eyes shut, inhales Loki’s sweet scent, and kisses his dark hair.

And they laugh, teasing and long and insanely happy, the sun shines, and after they go and see mother, father, Heimdall, and the Warriors three plus Sif, and they feast, but not yet. There is time.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, how can a person like this create something as sweet as this?


End file.
